A Change in Life
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry has finally had it with the way his life is after a bad beating from his so called family. What happens when he finds out he has other family? What will happen to those who have betrayed Harry? And when did Voldemort become sane? This story is A/U and as of right now I'm not sure on pairings! Starts summer after 5th year but both Cedric and Sirius are alive!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So being stuck in the hospital and hopped up on all kinds of pain meds have me off my rocker! LMAO! I started reading some HP/Avenger xovers and liked what I saw so I decided why not! LMFAO! So here is a new story... Now for those of you who read my regular HP stories I do plan on updating them but it won't be for a week or 2 as I don't have my notebooks here at the hospital with me and I don't remember what I had wrote for the next chapters... This story will be AU from the Avengers movie and Loki is a good guy now... LOL... Also this story is AU from the HP books! So hold on to your seat folks because more than likely you are in for one hell of a ride! I have yet to decided on pairings for this story or if there will be any! Harry will be 16 years old when he meets the Avengers... So I'm making the time line fit how I want to!

Alright I am also starting to post some stories from here along with new ones on Tumblr... So feel free to check it out and follow me... angel - n - .com without the spaces between anything

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Avengers

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter was sick of everything. He was tired of putting his life on the line for people who couldn't and wouldn't try to save their own lives. He was tired of getting lied to. He was tired of being used as a weapon which is why he was finally doing something about it. He looked at the people around the meeting room in Gringotts that he was in and couldn't help but sigh. He was going to miss them all but he also knew that they would come to see him every couple of weeks if they could manage it. He also knew that if need be they would come stay with him if they needed a safe place.

He looked at the six men standing in front of with a raised eyebrow. He still couldn't believe that they were all getting along. "Are you sure that you don't hate me for leaving?"

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody looked at Harry and sighed. "We won't and don't hate you for leaving, lad. In fact we need to get you away from here before the Daily Prophet goes out because once everyone sees what it has in it Dumbledore will be gunning for you. We have maybe an hour before he gets the paper and before he gets the letter stating that all money and items that he has taken out of your vault is to be gave back unless he wants to face Goblin retribution. It will be the same with Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva. We need for you to be as far away as possible before everything blows up in their faces like it is going to. Lucius, Severus, Remus, Tom, Arthur, and I will make sure that Dumbledore or those who blindly and loyally follow him don't find you. It is because of you that we know that Riddle didn't do anything that happened of his free will. We were able to restore his sanity and everything else. You need to be elsewhere because once everyone finds out what really happened the night that James and Lily were killed. The Goblins have made sure that all blocks are off of you and that you are emancipated so that Dumbledore can't touch you. We know that you will be safe in New York and if you aren't then there are people there who can help protect you. You will be able to train in hand to hand combat and anything else that you want to. With the help of the American Ministry of Magic and Nick Fury we have gotten you tutors so that you can keep up on your magical schooling. The Goblins have warded your penthouse which is a whole building with several floors in it. You will have the run of the place and you don't have to stay inside either. However when you do leave you will have one to three bodyguards with you at all times. We know that you can take care of yourself but it won't hurt to have back up."

Harry nodded. "I understand and I promise not to try to ditch them."

Tom chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "You have the journals that link you to Moody, Lucius, Severus, Remus, Arthur, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and me so that you can write to us anytime that you want to. You also have the mirrors if you want to see any of us while we talk. Fury has promised us that he would have Loki there on hand as soon as you land on the Hellcarrier so that he can heal you. I wish that we could have done more for you than what we have but we need the proof of what your so called relatives have done to you. With both Fury and Tony Stark backing you, you will be able to ruin the Dursley's and everything they hold dear."

Remus smirked as he pulled Harry into his arms. "Besides you own the house they live in and Grunnings where Dursley works. So you get to have some fun while ruining everything about them. We did get the Minister of the American Ministry of Magic to wave you telling certain people about Magic. Besides unlike the U.K the Americans live among among the Muggles with no problem what so ever even though their shopping districts are hidden like ours although Muggles that are in the know can see them. Amelia told us to tell you that there is no trace on your wand should you use it. She made sure personally that it was taken off and destroyed. She also went over your trunk and everything in it and took off any and all tracking charms that were on the trunk or on your things. She is on stand by to arrest the Dursley's for what they have done to you."

Harry couldn't help but smirk at that. "Make sure one of you are near by when they get arrested. I want pictures and pensive memories to view of it. I hate that I'm leaving but I know that it isn't for forever. Besides this way I get to see something of the world. Make sure that Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, and the others know that if they need to get away they can come and stay with me. I don't want them in harms way either."

Lucius nodded as he smiled slightly at Harry. "We will. Tomorrow is a Wizengamont session and you have your proxy set up for all of your seats. I will make sure that you get the pensive memory of Dumbledore's face when he realizes that he was only voting for one of your eighteen seats. Every law that has been passed in the last fifteen years that he voted on for you will be recalled and voted on again since he had no legal right to vote for you since he didn't inform you of any of the bills or laws. Which means here soon the Werewolf laws and other creature laws will be repealed as well as quite a few others. Make sure that you go shopping for proper clothing once you are well enough to do so. If need be I will come over to take you. Now your portkey is set to go off in about two minutes so you need to give us your goodbyes."

Harry sighed but nodded and quickly hugged each man. "I'll write to you guys later on today. I'm meeting the Avengers first before going to my penthouse. Boy does it feel weird saying that."

Severus chuckled as he hugged Harry tightly to him. "Remember your potions and when you need more to contact me. It's not that I don't trust Loki to brew them correctly but I would feel better if I am the one supplying them to you."

Arthur grinned. "And make sure that you write to me about all the muggle things you see and do, Harry. I don't blame you for what will be happening to Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva. All three of them have it coming and the others agree with me. I just wish that I would have known about it sooner and maybe I could have stopped it. If you need me you make sure to tell me and I'll be there."

Harry smiled and hugged Arthur before he stepped back and took the cup from Tom. "I'll stay in contact with you all. Have fun making Dumbledore look bad. He deserves everything that is going to happen and then some. Thank you all for everything." By the time he had finished talking he felt the familiar pull in his stomach. He let out a breath when he managed to land on both of his feet. He looked around where he landed and nodded when he saw Nick Fury and some other people. "Good morning to you, all. Well I guess it should be good afternoon since there is a six hour difference between here and London."

Nick chuckled surprising everyone around him. "Good afternoon, Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Slytherin. I am happy to see that you made it alright. The people with me are Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Hill, Tony "Iron Man" Stark, Bruce "Hulk" Banner, Steve "Captain American" Rogers, Agent Clint Barton, Agent Natasha Romanov, Thor Odinson, and Loki Odinson. Welcome to America."

Harry groaned and waved at everyone. "Please just call me Harry. I'm not one for titles and besides if I have to go by my title it is a mouth full. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Director Fury, have you filled them in on everything?"

Nick shook his head. "The only ones who have been filled in on everything is Agent Coulson and Loki. I figured that it would be best to tell those two everything before you got here."

Harry nodded and then chuckled once he really looked at the others and saw that their eyes were wide and their mouths were all dropped open in shock. "For those of you who are not in the know you may want to sit down because my story is a long one. I will be more than happy to tell you everything and to answer any questions but first I need Loki to look me over and heal me. Lucius, Tom, Severus, Moody, Arthur, and Remus did what they could but they couldn't do much because they need an "outsider" to do the examination and document the proof so that nobody can say that it is fabricated. Right now I'm barely staying standing and the pain reliving potion that Severus gave me is no longer working as effective as it was. My entire body feels like it is on fire and I'm biting my tongue to keep from screaming in pain."

Loki nodded and surprised everyone when he stepped forward and lifted Harry up into his arms. He led the way towards the medical wing with everyone else following behind him as he said "You shouldn't be standing period, young Harry. After all from what information Lucius, Tom, and Moody passed on to Fury you have six broken ribs, your right leg is broken in four places, you have a fracture in your left foot, and that isn't to mention your other injuries. When I lay you on a hospital bed I want you stay put while I give you a thorough check up. Severus has sent ahead any and all potions that he thinks I will need to help you heal in the short term and long term."

Harry sighed. "I know. He made sure that I understood that I was to listen to you when it comes to my health. He isn't happy at all when it comes to my health. As you can see I'm very short for my age and I weigh way less than I should."

Loki swore as he gently laid Harry down on one of the hospital beds in the medical wing. "I'm going to do a full body scan of you to see just what exactly is going on with your body, young Sorcerer. The scan will also give me a list of your previous injuries and how they were healed or if they were even healed. Now at least I know why Severus, Tom, Lucius, Alastor, Arthur, and Remus made sure to include nutrient potions in the crate that they sent along this morning. Nick, I am going to need someone to take pictures as I look Harry over. Go ahead and strip down to your boxers, Harry. Don't worry about feeling self conscious of any of us seeing you this way. I promise you that none of us will ever hold it against you and if anyone dares to even tease you over it I will deal with them personally."

Nick nodded and motioned at Bruce. "Banner, if you would take pictures of all of Harry's injuries and bruises as Loki uncovers them. You all are going to see a lot while Loki checks over Harry so please hold your questions until he is completely finished. Just know that it will be dealt with and dealt with harshly."

All the Avengers nodded and then gasped when they saw just how thin Harry was underneath his clothes. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, and Phil all had to bite their tongues to keep from saying something when they saw all the bruises, welts, and other injuries on the young boy in front of them. Bruce stepped forward with the camera in his hands that Hill handed them and started taking pictures of every single bruise, welt, burn mark, and injury that he could see while he listened to Loki talk Harry through what he was doing and finding on the young boy.

Loki took in a deep breath and let it out several times before he finally said "Alright, Harry, I am going to first do an in depth diagnostic scan on your complete body from head to toe. While it will not hurt you it very well may tickle you just a little. I need you to hold as still as you can while I do this test so that any and all injuries past and present are recorded. I'm going to begin now." He waved his hand over Harry's body head to toe and then stepped slightly back as his magic started recording injuries right away. He frowned when he saw the list get bigger and bigger. He swore when fifteen minutes had passed and the scan was still cataloging injuries and health issues. He exchanged dark looks with everyone as he saw realization fly into their eyes at what kind of life the young man has had up til that point. By the time the thirty minute mark hit he started to pace all the while making plans in his head on what he would do to whoever had hurt Harry like he had been. He had no doubt that none of the others were going to let this go either.

Finally when fifty minutes had passed he let out a sigh as the scan finally completed. He looked at Harry and smiled softly when he saw that the young man had fallen asleep. He was actually happy about that because that meant that he could go over the scan results first and come up with a plan before talking to Harry about what he was going to be doing to get him all better. His eyes flashed and grew cold as he read all of the past injuries and the current injuries that Harry sported. He swore long and hard before he looked at Nick, Phil, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Natasha. "I'm honestly not even sure how young Harry is still alive. The injuries start from the time he was about fifteen months old and that is when the killing curse rebound from him onto the person who cast it. Then after that the injuries he started to sustain started back up when he was barely two years old. Hell I can tell from the scan that he wasn't out of diapers until he was almost three years old. At the age of five he had second and third degree burns, a severe concussion, a broken right leg, and four ribs on his right side were broken. At the age of eight he had a fractured skull, concussion, both legs broken, third degree burns on his right side, and his right jaw was broken. At the age of ten he had a broken back, fractured neck, right collar bone was fractured, all ten fingers were broken, as was both of his hands, his right arm was broken up to his elbow, and once again he had a fractured skull. At the age of eleven he started Hogwarts and was given an obedience potion and later on that year suffered from the pain curse and damaged some of the nerves in his body as well as magical exhaustion. In his second year at Hogwarts he suffered from a bite from a basilisk which could and should have killed him but a phoenix intervened and healed him. That year he was also given an obedience potion as well as a loyalty potion. His third year he suffered from dementors which are creatures that live on bad memories. Fourth year was the Tri Wizard Tournament which he was forced to compete in where he suffered from lots of things as well as ending up with a sliced arm, nerve damage, a concussion, and broken ribs. Fifth year he suffered from a blood quil and has a sentence wrote on his hand, and has injuries from what looks to be from some kind of a battle. And now we are at what would be his sixth year if he should go back which I have no doubt he won't be doing. As you can tell from just looking at him he severely stunted in growth and severely underweight. His current injuries include a fractured foot, broken leg, broken arm, six broken ribs, a fractured knee, a fractured jaw, and some swelling in his lower back. I'll be able to heal everything but for the next two weeks I want him to take it easy. He doesn't need to be up and moving around on his own, he needs to eat little meals, and drink plenty of fluids. Where will he be living exactly, Fury?"

Nick sighed and ran a hand down his face. "He'll be living alone. I'm sure you all have noticed the building that is forty floors high and mostly made of glass that is on 42nd street. That whole building belongs to Mr. Potter. Their is a penthouse apartment on the very top floor and that is where he will be living. The first ten floors will be his business once he feels up to setting it up. He will be working in several different areas so each floor will be a different section of one business. I'm not even exactly sure what kind of business he will be starting but I do know that he has all the permits and everything that he needs in order to start it. From what my contacts have told me the reason nobody knows exactly what type of business it is, is because Mr. Potter wants to make sure that nobody tries to steal his secrets or ideas. I do know that he will have bodyguards that will be showing up tomorrow but I won't know who they are until right before they come. This way nobody can impersonate his bodyguards like some people have tried to do in the past. If he is going to be on bed rest we are going to need to come up with an idea and present it to him so that he doesn't fight us on it. From what I have learned from Severus, Harry here can be very stubborn when he wants to be and if he thinks that he is putting anyone out he'll refuse any offer of help. Loki, how long will it take you to heal him completely of his injuries? Bruce, have you gotten all the pictures that you need of his injuries?"

Bruce nodded grimly. "I got all the pictures that we should need and then some. I do hope that we will be making whoever hurt Mr. Potter pay and pay dearly."

Nick nodded but before he could say anything Loki cut in and said "I can heal all of his injuries completely and it will only take me about an hour. I'm going to go ahead and put a sleeping charm on young Harry so that he doesn't wake up while I am working on him. Once I have him healed I do believe that we can move him to Stark Tower and when he wakes up he will be presented with the fact that we want him to stay with us for a while. I think we can all agree that he doesn't need to be living on his own right now."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story... I wasn't really sure how well it would go over but you all surprised me... So once again thank you for all the reviews! They made my day and night!

Once again if you have tumblr look me up and follow me because I will be posting some stories on there that I won't post on here! My tumblr is: angel- n- .com without the spaces!

Disclaimer: I don't HP or Avengers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Loki sighed as he finally stepped back from Harry. He looked at the others with a tired face. "As you can all tell it took me longer than I thought it would in order to heal young Harry. However the good news is I have healed him as much as I can. I do believe that it would be a good idea to move him to Stark Tower so that when he wakes up he will be comfortable. Unfortunately at least for the next week he is not going to be able to get up and move around on his own. And even when he does start to walk again it may take him a while to get use to it because I had to vanish every single bone in both feet and regrow them. Actually I did that to most of the bones in his body because it was easier than setting them correctly. He will need to be on a strict diet for the next several weeks if not months. He will need to be monitored closely for at least two weeks but more than likely longer because his health was in such bad shape."

Everyone nodded but it was Tony who said "I had Pepper set up a room for him on the main floor so that one of us would be near him at all times, Loki. Once we get him settled we can meet in the common room and discuss just what exactly we are going to do to those who have harmed him. Now the question is just how are we going to get him to the tower?"

Loki thought for a second then finally said "I honestly think the best way to get him to the tower would be for me to teleport him. Right now he needs to be as still as possible and by teleporting I can directly put him to bed since he will sleep at least for another six hours but possibly longer which is a good thing since his body needs the rest."

Nick nodded. "Alright then we will all meet at Stark Tower. Loki, go ahead and get him to the tower, changed, and put in a comfortable bed. I'll send work to Severus and everyone else that he has been healed and that he will be staying at the tower instead of his own place. For now who he is stays between all of us until Harry can tell us if he wants people to know who he really is or not. Besides by now word should have gotten out that he left so I want to find out what everyone's reaction to Harry leaving Britain was. It would help us a lot to know what people are thinking and feeling so that we know what to expect. We will convene at the tower in thirty minutes."

Everyone agreed and then broke apart to get whatever they wanted to take with them and then left for the tower except for Loki who gently lifted Harry into his arms and then teleported away to the tower. Once at the tower he found Pepper and followed her to the room that she had set up for Harry to use during his stay. With a wave of his hand he changed Harry into comfortable sleeping clothes and then placed him in the bed that was ready for him. He tucked the young boy into it before he followed Pepper back to the common room and sat down. "Thank you for setting a room up for Harry, Pepper."

Pepper shook her head and smiled slightly. "It wasn't a problem at all, Loki. I'm going to take it that once everyone gets here I'll find out who the young boy is and what has happened to him."

Loki sighed and ran a hand down his face tiredly. "The young boy is Harry Potter and he will be with us for at least a weak but I'm hoping he'll consent to staying longer so that I can make sure that he doesn't overdue it before his body is ready. He just turned sixteen years old but as you can tell he doesn't even look that age. I won't go into all of his injuries but I'll give you the report later so that you can read for yourself. Suffice to say I thought it would only take me an hour to heal him but it ended up being closer to three hours before I finished completely healing him. I had to vanish most of his bones and regrow them because there wasn't a single bone in his body that hadn't been broken at one point or another. Young Harry is a Wizard and has come to New York to get away from those who have hurt, harmed, and betrayed him. You'll find out more once everyone is back. I can only hope Fury has found out the reaction that the U.K Wizarding world has had to Harry leaving."

Pepper's eyes flashed and she jumped up from her seat. "I do hope that you guys are going to be making some people pay! How can anyone hurt a child like that? He won't be leaving here at all if I have any say in it! There is no way I'm going to allow a sixteen year old to live on his own. He needs to be with people who can take care of him. Jarvis, I want you to alert me the second Harry starts to stir."

"You will be alerted, Miss Pepper." Jarvis replied.

Pepper nodded and then looked back at Loki. "What kind of food will you be having Harry eat? If he has been starved then we need to start out with something bland and easy on the stomach. In fact get me a list of what he is allowed to eat and I'll make sure that we have it in the house. I also want a list of things that will help him get his strength back, Loki. It would be better to have the stuff on hand instead of having to go out and get it later on. I'm going to take a guess that he will have to stay in bed for a while or at least somewhere where he isn't on his feet so I'll get some books, games, and other things so that he doesn't get bored."

Loki smiled warmly at Pepper. "I'll have the lists to you in the next couple of hours, Pepper. For now I would suggest that you get the hard stuff out because everyone will be needing a drink when they get here. They all kept their tempers under control as well as they could but I think it best that we all have a drink before we discuss just what we are going to do to those who have harmed Harry." He watched silently as Pepper did as he requested. He couldn't help but wonder just how the Wizarding world was dealing with the fact that their savior left them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus couldn't help but smirk as he heard sound coming from the other side of the swinging door that would lead into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at Moody, Remus, and Arthur. "People are already in the kitchen."

Remus shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Well then lets go on in. The show should be starting any minute now and I want a front row seat on seeing it."

Moody nodded. "Aye, I would like a front row seat too. It's about time that certain people realize that they aren't getting away with the things that they think they are. Plus we promised Harry we would get him pensive memories to see about certain people's reactions."

Arthur smiled slightly. "Well lets get in there because the paper should be arrive within the next minute or so. I really want to see Molly's reaction once she realizes that she isn't as secretive as she thinks she is. Besides it's time that she knows that our marriage is over and that I have kicked her and her two youngest out of the Weasley family as of this morning. I will not have them putting a stain on my family name with their actions."

The others nodded but didn't say anything because they walked into the kitchen. They ignored the looks that they were getting from the people that were already in the kitchen and quickly sat down. They made sure to keep their faces as blank as they could as the Daily Prophet arrived followed by six owls with official letters held in their talons. They knew then that the show was about to start.

* * *

A/N 2: I know that this chapter is shorter than the first one but it was a good place to end it... Good news is the next chapter is already typed up more than half way through... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows... I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story... I have to say that this was one fun chapter to write and I enjoyed every second of it! LOL... So enjoy!

If you aren't already and want to follow me on tumblr: angel- n- .com without the spaces! Or just search for me angel- n- darkness without the spaces! I will be posting a oneshot on tumblr that I will not be posting here at least for a while so you may end up missing it if you don't look me up and follow!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Avengers

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus smirked when he heard the first shout of outrage. He knew that the show was about to start and he couldn't wait for everything that was planned for that day. He had no doubt that in less than an hour certain people's lives were going to change and not in a good way. He cleared his face of any expression and looked at the person closest to him that was shouting which happened to be Molly Weasley. "Why are you shouting, Molly?"

Molly turned towards Severus with a pale face and shoved the Daily Prophet at him even as she screamed "I'll tell you why I'm shouting, Snape! I'm shouting because Potter has left and he told the Daily Prophet about his home life and some other things! How dare that boy think that he can just up and leave after all that Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and I have done to make sure that he is under our thumb?!"

Severus stood up sharply and hissed "What do you mean after you have made sure that he is under your thumb? Just what have you done, Molly?"

Molly paled even further as she finally registered what she had said but before she could say anything Fred Weasley cut in and said "I'll tell you what she has done, Professor. According to what was in the article Mum, Ronald, Ginerva, and Dumbledore have been stealing from Harry for several years. There is more that she has done but I would suggest reading the paper to find everything out."

Severus nodded and sat back down. He picked up the paper that Molly had shoved at him and his eyebrows rose at the title on the front page: _Harry Potter tells about the lies, betrayal, and the fake prophecy that revolves around him!_

 _In a surprising move Harry Potter stopped by our offices yesterday and said that he had one hell of a story that he would give us if the person writing the story made an oath that they would not lie or embellish what he had to say. Needless to say that I had no problem whatsoever giving an oath that I would tell his story and ladies and gentlemen what a story it was. Now I want to make it clear that Harry Potter swore an oath on his magic that everything he said was the truth and nothing but the truth to the best of his knowledge and at the end of the interview he proved that he still had his magic by showing this stunned reporter one hell of a patronus. Now with that being said I will get on with what Mr. Potter or as he told me to call him Harry had to say to me yesterday._

 _I'm afraid dear readers that by the time you are finished reading this interview that you are going to need a tissue or several tissues because even I needed them once we were finished talking._

 _DP: Harry, can you tell me why you came to the Daily Prophet today?_

 _HP: I came to the Daily Prophet today because as of tomorrow I will no longer be in the UK. I'm not really sure how much you know about me, Sam, but I'm pretty sure that you don't know even half of the truth about me. Here I am sixteen years old but I feel a hell of a lot older because of my experiences in my life so far._

 _DP: What do you mean your experiences, Harry?_

 _HP: Sam, what I mean is just that my experiences. My life has been hard since I can remember but since I have re-entered the Wizarding world it has been even harder. Do you know anything about my first five years at Hogwarts, Sam?"_

 _DP: At this point I had to shake my head. No, I don't, Harry. Were they not normal school years for you?"_

 _HP: *bitter laugh* There were not normal by any stretch of the imagination, Sam. Let me fill you in and then you can be the judge of it. In my first year a troll was let in and I ended up saving Hermione Granger's life along with the help of Ronald Weasley after I made him come with me since she was in the bathroom crying because of him. Later on my first year I face Voldemort who was on the back of Professor Quirrel's head because he was after the Philosopher's Stone that Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to hide in a school full of children. Mind you the so called protections that were put in place were easy enough for three first years to get by. While I'm talking about my first year I would like to say sorry to the Slytherin house because Dumbledore thought it a good idea at the end of the year feast to give Hermione, Weasley, and I points which meant that at the last second Slytherin House lost the house cup and it was given to Gryffindor. I never thought that was right or fair but as usual nobody listened to what I thought. I want to make it clear that I didn't condone what Dumbledore did and that in my eyes Slytherin house truly won the house cup because they deserved it._

 _Now in my second year I once again had to face Voldemort. Ginerva Weasley was writing in a diary which belonged to Tom Riddle who happens to be a young Voldemort and she set loose a basilisk in Hogwarts. Once again I was the one who had to save the day because Dumbledore didn't step up and do what he should have done. That year there were several students petrified by the basilisk which all could have been avoided if three things were done: 1. If Ginerva Weasley would have quit writing in something that was responding to her and she couldn't see the brain. 2. If Dumbledore would have strengthened the wards he would have been able to find the dark and cursed object. 3. If Dumbledore would have told the DMLE what was going on inside of Hogwarts then the situation could have been resolved a lot sooner. However none of those three things happened and it ended up being me who saved Ginerva Weasley and killed the basilisk. So now since Dumbledore couldn't do his job I have a life debt owed to me by Ginerva Weasley. Although to be fair Ronald Weasley did try to go into the chamber with me but when Lockhart tried to obliviate us with Ronald's wand it backfired and obliviated Lockhart instead and caused a cave in making it to where I went on to face the basilisk on my own._

 _In my third year Sirius Black escaped which caused the Dementors to be at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for me they took a liking to me and came after me several times. Who would have thought that Fudge would have been stupid enough to make sure that they couldn't enter Hogwarts grounds? There were a couple sightings of Sirius throughout the school year and at the end of the school year I faced him along with Peter Pettigrew who was supposedly dead. When I told Fudge about Pettigrew being alive he decided to ignore me and issue a kiss on sight order on my Godfather who had never even had a trial. That's right Sirius Black who was also Lord Black at the time was never given a trial and was thrown into Azkaban without one. Dumbledore and Fudge both knew this and they both ignored it when I reminded them._

 _Let's move onto my fourth year. Fourth year I should have been safe since the Tri Wizard tournament was happening and anyone who entered it had to be seventeen years old to do so. However once again Dumbledore's protections fail and I'm entered into the tournament which I know for a fact that he could have gotten me out of since at the time he was my so called Magical Guardian but instead of getting me out of it he made me participate in it. Not only that but the Ministry forced me to compete too. Since both Dumbledore and three different people from the Ministry was forcing me to compete they actually emancipated me without realizing it. Since I was recognized as an adult by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore, and the Ministry, I was legally emancipated. I went through all three tasks and barely survived the third one along with Cedric Diggory. Cedric and I both told Fudge that Voldemort was back but he didn't believe us. He wouldn't even let us give him our memories so that he could verify it. What I would like to know is how in the bloody hell did Dumbledore not realize that an imposter had taken over his long time friend Alastor Moody?_

 _Summer before fifth year was hell because Fudge was slandering me as was one Delores Umbridge. That summer I ended up having to face two Dementors and had to use my Patronus because one of them was about to suck my cousin's soul out. After that I got a letter stating I was expelled from school and then ended up having a full Wizengamont session which once again I wasn't allowed to show that I was telling the truth._

 _Now we will go into my fifth year which was hell not only for me but for several others. Fudge had put Umbridge at Hogwarts and she didn't teach us a thing. In fact she just kept coming up with so called Educational Decrees. Not only that but she was giving detentions out to anyone who wasn't a Pureblood. Now you and your readers, Sam, may want to know what was so wrong about the detentions and I'll tell you what was so wrong with them. Umbridge had every kid that had detention writing lines with a blood quil. I wrote lines so many times that I have a permanent scar on the back of my right hand. I was told by my Head of House to keep my head down. Dumbledore didn't do anything. Later on during my fifth year Umbridge actually tried to use the Cruciatus curse on me but was stopped._

 _And that takes us up to this coming year if I would be going back to Hogwarts. As you know I lost my Godfather at the end of my fifth year. That could have been prevented had Dumbledore thought to tell me why I had a connection with Voldemort instead of hiding things from me like always. After I lost my Godfather, Dumbledore thought it smart to take me back to Hogwarts and tell me about the prophecy that pretty much states that I have to be the one to face Voldemort and kill him. What I will take delight in telling you before even Dumbledore knows it is this: I already knew what the prophecy said because I listened to it while I was in the DoM. I also want to say that the prophecy is a load of crap and not one word of it was true. If you would listen to the prophecy then you could tell that Trelawney was making it up as she went._

 _DP: *My eyes were wide by the time Harry had finished filling me in on his years at Hogwarts. It took me several minutes to compose myself because of the horror I felt that a young boy had to face all of this on his own. Once I was composed I looked at Harry in a new light.* I'm sorry that you have went through all that, Harry. I have to ask though. What do you mean if you would be going back to Hogwarts this year?"_

 _HP: *smirks* I meant exactly that, Sam. I will not be returning to Hogwarts for my sixth year. In fact I am leaving the UK for brighter shores. Why would I go to a school where the Headmaster has done nothing but lie, cheat, steal, and betray me? This isn't public knowledge yet but it will be come tomorrow when Gringotts does the public will reading of my Godfather. I was contacted by Gringotts two weeks ago for a private will reading and during that reading I found out a lot of things I didn't know and that I never suspected. One of those things is that I have been lied to, stole from, betrayed, and cheated from many different people including a woman I looked at like a mother and a boy I thought was my best friend as well as a girl who has tried to get with me due to my fame and money. Also why would I go to school where a girl who is planning on dosing me with a love potion will be at? I will not name those people right now but I will say that it will be let known in the coming days._

 _Sam, let me ask you something. Do I look my age to you? Do I look like I have lived a good life up til now?_

 _DP: *I had to really look at Harry and once I did what I saw shocked me. If you look closely and long enough you can tell that Harry is short and way too thin for his age. I could also see bruises on his throat, arms, and face. Let me tell you readers that the answer to my next question will shock you because it bloody well shocked me.* No, Harry, you do not look your age. You also do not look like you have lived the life that we have all been told that you have. If I can be honest with you, Harry, you look like you are maybe thirteen years old and you are way too thin. I'm going to ask you a personal question, Harry, and I hope that you will answer it so that everyone can finally know the truth. What kind of life have you had? How do your relatives treat you?_

 _HP: *Gave a sarcastic if somewhat bitter and sad laugh.* I'll answer those questions, Sam, just because I finally want people to know the real me and not the person they want to see. I have not had a good life at all. I'm hoping that once I leave I'll finally get to have a semi happy and normal life. As you know I live/lived with my mother's sister. However what you may not know is that Petunia Dursley nee Evans is not my mother's sister in blood. My mother was adopted so Dumbledore forcing me back to relatives that were abusive was stupid since there are no blood wards around the house like he claims/claimed. Lily Evans was not a Muggle-Born but a Pureblood and through her I'm now Lord Slytherin-Ravenclaw from her side of the family._

 _Now to answer your questions, Sam, I'm going to have to talk about things I don't like talking about. My home life was that of a House Elf and a badly treated one at that. My bedroom until my first letter from Hogwarts was the cupboard under the stairs. That is right I slept in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life. From the time I turned five I had to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for my so called relatives by standing on a kitchen chair to reach the stove. I burnt the bacon twice and on those occasions my aunt hit me upside the head with the skillet and then put my hand on the hot burner. I also had to do the yard work which meant mowing, pulling weeds, and gardening. I was in charge of keeping the whole house cleaned. I barely got to eat and drink. Up until I started Kindergarten I thought that my name was boy or freak. Once I started school I got beat if I did better in school than my cousin Dudley._

 _Now if you were to see my cousin you wouldn't think that we were related because to look at us side by side you can tell that he was treated way better than I was. I won't say that I don't get along with Dudley now because I actually do and I will keep in contact with him once I leave. My uncle would take a belt to my back and legs whenever I did something that I had no control over. My aunt would call my mom and dad names and tell me that they were good for nothing drunks who died in a car crash. I didn't know about magic until Hagrid came to deliver my Hogwarts letter after the hundreds of owls that were sent went unanswered. Don't get me wrong I like Hagrid but even he would tell you that someone else should have been sent to tell me about the Wizarding world. Everything after my third year was good up until this summer because I had Sirius to threaten my aunt and uncle with. However Dumbledore thought it a good idea to tell them that my Godfather had died so my uncle beat the living hell out of me several times. As you can tell by how I'm sitting I'm in a lot of pain. I won't go into everything but I will tell you that I have several broken bones and leave it at that._

 _What I want to know is if Dumbledore was my Magical Guardian why didn't he check up on me? Why didn't he see what was being done to me? Why leave me with abusive relatives? Why not make sure that I was safe and happy? Why is it that Dumbledore sealed my parents will? And yes I know that it was him because of the paperwork. I also want to know what he gained/gains from leaving me in the dark about my heritage. Until my trip to Gringotts yesterday I didn't know that I had more than one vault. I took an inheritance test and let me tell you there were a lot of surprises but I won't spill them all right now. What I will tell you is that you are looking at the new Lord of the Black and Potter families as well as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw families. There are more but those will be announced later on._

 _DP: *I had tears in my eyes by the time young Harry was finished telling me about his home life. I don't know about everyone else but I do know that I would like the answers to the questions that Harry has asked. How is it that Dumbledore is/has gotten away with all of this? Why did he seal the wills of James and Lily Potter?* I am sorry that you have had such a rough life, Harry. I can only say that I hope that it gets better from here on out. Now I only have two last questions for you. What would you like to say to the Wizarding world?What are your plans now?_

 _HP: *laughs and shakes his head.* My plans now are to make sure that every wrong done to me is righted. I have been lied to, stolen from, and betrayed by several people who I thought were friends/family to me. I plan to make sure that they have paid for their wrong doings by pressing charges against them. I will not let them get away with what they have done to me. As for what I would like to say to the Wizarding world that is simple. You all need to get your heads our of your arses. I don't care if someone is light or someone is dark. It doesn't matter what is light and what is dark. Magic is magic people and light spells can hurt people just as dark spells can. Quit following one man and look at things from your own perspective. You expect a sixteen year old to save you but guess what this sixteen year old refuses to save you so save yourselves. How can everyone expect a sixteen year old to save them if they can't defend themselves? Why should I fight for people who have not helped me at all? Why should I fight for people who refuse to see that what they are doing is wrong? Simply put grow a pair and do what you have to in order to survive. That is all I have to say to the Wizarding world, Sam._

 _DP: *I must say that I agree with what Harry has said. Why should we have to rely on him to save us?*_

 _Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Harry. I do hope that you will write to let me know how you are doing in the future. I know that I would like to know and so would the readers. I wish you luck wherever you are going, Harry, and I for one am sorry that I never knew what kind of life you have been living. Please let me know if I can do anything to help you in the future._

 _HP: *stands up and shakes Sam's hand* I will, Sam, and thank you. If you wish to contact me you can send me a letter via Gringotts and they will make sure that I get it. Who knows I may eventually come back. Well I know I will because I plan on making sure some changes get pushed through the Wizengamont now that I know that I have several seats. I'll be sure to pop back in and let you know how I'm doing when I'm in town, Sam. Thank you for agreeing to make sure that everything I said would be correct and not embellished. Have a good day, Sam._

 _DP: * I couldn't help but smile at Harry.* You have a good day too, Harry, and make sure that you get healed soon._

 _I waited until Harry left the Daily Prophet office before I finally let my anger show on my face. I ask you, readers, how do you feel now that you know the truth about Harry James Potter? How do you feel now that you know that he has been in danger at his school along with other children? How do you feel about the fact that the Headmaster and Chief Warlock has kept his heritage from him? I don't know about the rest of you but I think that Dumbledore needs to answer for what he has done. I think we all need to answer for ignoring what was right in front of our faces. I also want to know how Umbridge has went this long without charges being pressed against her and how Fudge is still in office._

 _ **Samuel Rickets**_

 _ **Daily Prophet Corespondent**_

Severus put the newspaper down and listened to the yelling that was going on around him. He had to admit that the article was nicely done. He had to bite back a laugh at the look on Albus' face. He couldn't recall ever seeing the man that pale, that furious, or that surprised before.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus Dumbledore was at Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix talking to certain members of his little group to see if they had received the Daily Prophet yet for the day. When he found out that they hadn't he couldn't help but wonder what was so big that had happened that it caused the paper to be delayed. He saw Severus, Alastor, Remus, and Arthur all enter the kitchen at Grimmauld place together but didn't really think anything about it. His eyes lit up when he noticed owls coming in through the open window with the paper in their talons. However his eyes soon dimmed as he read the article on the front page.

He paled as he kept on reading. He wasn't sure how Harry had found everything out that he did but he was worried. He had no doubt that if the public thought that what Harry had said was the truth he was done for in many ways. He tuned in to those around him and heard several people shouting and that is when he noticed other owls that had letters from Gringotts in their talons. It was then he realized that Harry knew everything and that he would have to do damage control if he wanted to keep his pawn under control. He quickly took the letter addressed to him and opened it up. What color he had regained he lost it and then some at what the letter contained.

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _This letter is for two reasons. The first reason is to inform you that any money you have taken from Lord Potter-Black has been recovered along with the items that you have took from his vaults. We here at Gringotts do not condone stealing as you very well know so be warned that if you even try to access any vaults that are not in your name you will be banned from Gringotts for the rest of your life. You are lucky that Lord Potter-Black has told us that currently he doesn't want us to exact punishment on you on his behalf just yet._

 _The second reason for this letter is to inform you that the will reading of the later Lord Sirius Orion Black will be held today in exactly three hours and thirty minutes after you receive this missive. I would advise you not to be late or you will not be allowed in for the reading._

 _Regards,_

 _Ragnok_

 _Senior Goblin_

Albus looked up once he finished reading his letter and saw that several others had received letters from Gringotts also. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "We all need to calm down. We can deal with everything once the reading of Sirius' will is over and done with. For now I think those of us who have received letters from Gringotts should get ready and head there because if we are even a minute late they will not allow us into the room."

He was surprised when he saw Severus stand up with Remus and Alastor and head to the fireplace. Although he wasn't sure why he was surprised because he had seen Sirius and Severus talking to one another civilly with his own two eyes. He wasn't surprised at all to see the whole Weasley family excluding Percy stand up and nor was he surprised to see Minerva also stand up. He couldn't help but wonder just what was in Sirius' will. He was hoping that it was the will he had coerced Sirius into writing but somehow he doubted that. He could only hope that nothing else happened today that would take his name through the mud.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Exactly three hours and thirty minutes after the letters went out to those who were invited to the will reading of Sirius Black the meeting room door opened. The Goblin noticed that everyone invited was there and motioned for them to walk into the room. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw that Albus Dumbledore was surprised with the number of people that had invited and who all had been invited. Once he was sure that all the people involved was in the room he shut the door and walked up to the front where Ragnok was standing and gave him a nod.

Ragnok looked at the wizards and witches assembled for the reading of Sirius Black's will and finally said "If you all would have a seat I will start the reading of Sirius Black's will. If anyone interrupts me while I'm doing the reading that person will be silenced and/or escorted out of this room. Does everyone understand?"

He waited until everyone agreed before he unrolled the will. He cleared his throat and said "I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being sound in mind, magic, soul, and body due declare this my last will and testament and that any wills before this are null and void. Now before anyone can try to declare that I am not sane let it be known that a reputable healer and mind healer cleared me of any and all physical and mental damage that was done to me during my illegal incarceration in Azkaban.

Now on to the good things. To, Remus Lupin, I leave one million galleons and his pick of any Black house for him to reside in. If he tries to protest I want it made clear that there is no give backs. Moony, you are my best friend and brother in all but blood. Take care of yourself and make sure to get some new clothes so that you can finally ask the girl who has your heart out. Moony, make sure that you are there for Harry because he's going to need you.

To, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, I hereby reinstate you into the Black family along with your daughter Nymphadora and your husband Ted. I love you, Andy, and I always have. I also leave you one million galleons and a Black property of your choice.

To, Nymphadora Tonks, I know that you hate your name but I had to be formal while writing this, I leave you twenty thousand galleons. I also ask that you help Remus in making sure that Harry stays safe.

I hereby dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black to Rodolphus LeStrange. I also hereby disown Bellatrix from the Black family for forsaking her family.

I hereby dissolve the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to Lucius Malfoy. I also hereby disown Narcissa from the Black family for forsaking her family.

To, Lucius Malfoy, I hereby dissolve any debt you owe to the Black family. I am sorry for what you have had to go through from Narcissa. I also request that you help Remus keep an eye on Harry for he needs people he can trust.

To, Draco Malfoy, I leave fifteen thousand galleons. I may not have met you personally but I know that you can grow into a wonder man who knows how to treat others. Remember that school rivalries are just that rivalries and that you should not let them continue on if possible.

To, Severus Snape, first and foremost I give you my deepest apologizes for what I did in our school years. You have come to be one of the people that I trust most. I leave you twenty thousand galleons, access to all of the Black Family Library, you are also allowed to go to the different Black family properties and look for any ingredients that you need for any potion. There are a few Black properties that grow rare potions ingredients. Ragnok, I ask for you to make sure that Severus knows which properties I'm talking about.

To, Hermione Granger, I leave you five thousand galleons and your choice of thirty books. However the books have to be approved by Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione, I also want to thank you for everything that you have done for Harry. I need to thank you for always being a true friend to him and never once turning your back on him. Lastly if you choose to apprentice to someone after you finish Hogwarts the fee will be taken out of the Black family vault.

To, Fred & George Weasley, I leave you ten thousand galleons along with several journals on different prank items. You two have shown that you are loyal to Harry and I couldn't ask for better friends than you both. The shop that you have set up now belongs to you because I bought it so you will no longer be paying rent for the building. Have fun and make sure to give everyone hell.

To, William Weasley, I leave you five thousand galleons. I also ask that you go through any and all of the Black family properties to check for anything cursed or dark magic. You of course will be payed for doing so. I also ask that you help Remus, Tonks, Lucius, and Severus in keeping an eye on Harry. Unfortunately not everyone means well when it comes to him and I would feel a lot better if he had you in his corner. Thank you for showing Harry what it means to have an older brother that cares for him and just him and not him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

To, Charles Weasley, I leave you five thousand galleons, as well as 20% ownership of the Romania Dragon Reserve that you work on. I know that you will make sure that everything runs correctly. Like Bill I am asking that you help the others in keeping an eye on Harry.

To, Percy Weasley, I leave you five thousand galleons and these words. Make up with your father, two older brothers, and the twins because they all love you. Family is family and it doesn't matter how different you are. I know why you split from your family and just let me tell you that not everyone thinks the same as the three traitors do. You are bright, Percy, and you have one hell of a future in front of you, if you can stop thinking that everything you read is the truth. Remember that you have a mind of your own and you can come to your own conclusions. Help keep Harry safe, Percy, because he will need your help in a lot of ways. I'm proud of the man you have become and will continue to become.

To, Ronald Weasley, I leave you nothing but these words. I would advise you to learn how to start thinking for yourself because you are about to lose the only two true friends you have ever had. Also beware I have told Remus and Severus both that you plan to dose Hermione with a love potion so they know to be on the look out for Hermione acting differently than she normally would. You are nothing but a jealous little boy who thinks that he is owed something. Well let me tell you, you will no longer be getting any of Harry's money and in fact by the time this is read the Goblins should have taken back what you stole. You showed your true colors in fourth year to Harry and regardless of how he acted he never truly got over it or forgave you for it. You are nothing but a jealous, lazy, good for nothing boy who deserves whatever happens to him.

To, Ginerva Weasley, I hereby declare the arranged married between her and Harry null and void. There is no way in hell I would let my Godson marry a girl like you. You need to grow up and stop thinking that Harry belongs to you because he doesn't. Harry is free to choose who he marries and it sure as hell won't be you. I have also forwarded the paperwork to Madam Bones letting her know about the attempted line theft you have done. I do hope that realize just how much trouble you are in. Remus and Severus also know that you were going to try to give Harry a love potion and they are on the look out for Harry acting differently than he normally does.

To, Molly Weasley, I leave you not a damn thing other than these words. You are NOT Harry's mother no matter how much you pretend that you are. Harry had a mother and she was a million times better than you. If you even so much as try to contact Harry every single wrong doing that you have done will be forwarded to Madam Bones and you can face time in Azkaban. Also any and all money that you have taken from Harry has been recovered. How dare you steel from a boy you claimed that you loved like a son. I can't believe how low you have sunk.

To, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave you nothing. Everything that you have stolen from Harry be it money, books, heirlooms, or anything else has been returned with interest. I don't know how you think you got the right to what belongs to Harry but it stops now! I overheard quite a few of the conversations that you have had with Molly, Ronald, Ginerva, Elphias, Fletcher, and some others and I'm telling you now, old man, Harry is no longer your pawn. If you so much as look at him funny the Goblins are to go ahead with their case against you. I know for a fact that you went against Lily and James' wills and you will have to answer for that. You sent Harry back to those awful muggles even after you knew how they treated him! You just as them will have to answer for the abuse he has suffered.

To, Minerva McGonagall, I leave you five thousand galleons. I also leave you in charge of a scholarship for Muggle-Borns so that they can go to Hogwarts with no trouble. Each year four thousand galleons will be allowed to help for school supplies and clothes. I trust you, Minnie, to make sure that no Muggle raised wizard or witch that comes to Hogwarts is being abused by their parents or guardians.

To, Amelia Bones, I leave my memories proving that I was innocent of anything that I was threw into Azkaban for. I also leave you one thousand galleons plus five thousand galleons for the DMLE to use as you see fit. I also leave you memories of Fudge abusing his position.

To, Arthur Weasley, I leave you my eternal thanks for caring for Harry like you have. I also leave in trust for you twenty five thousand galleons. You may have the money once you decide what to do about your two youngest and your so called wife. I would also suggest that you get checked for spells or potions. I do believe that Molly did potion you in order to get you to be with her.

To, Alastor Moody, I leave you one thousand galleons and a box of Ogden's Firewhisky.

To, Neville Longbottom, I leave you five thousand galleons as well as an album full of pictures of your mother and father that were taken with James, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and I at one time or another. Thank you for being such a good friend to Harry.

To, Augusta Longbottom, I leave you one thousand galleons, and ask that you help Lucius in teaching Harry anything and everything that he will need to learn in order to be a Lord.

To, Luna Lovegood, I leave you five thousand galleons as well as several books that show pictures of the animals that you have been seeing. It's time for you to prove to those who think you crazy that you know exactly what you are talking about. Thank you for being such a good friend to Harry.

Lastly but certainly not least to, Harry James Potter, my Godson, who I blood adopted so that he is mine, James', and Lily's child, I leave the rest of my considerable fortune, business', and everything else. Harry, you are to be emancipated so that you can legally claim any and all titles that belong to you. Son, I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry that I died. I want you to trust your instincts. I also hereby declare that Harry is to be checked for potions, spells, and injuries.

One last thing is I hereby evict the Order of the Phoenix from Number 12 Grimmauld place. It is to be locked down to where only Harry, Remus, Severus, Alastor Moody, Lucius, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Draco, Hermione, Andromeda, Tonks, Ted, and Minerva McGonagall can access it. I also charge Ragnok in reading the Potter wills so that James' and Lily's last wishes can finally be acknowledged."

Ragnok couldn't help but smirk at the looks on a lot of peoples faces. "That concludes the reading of Sirius Black's will. Just to make sure that it is known Harry Potter was read this will yesterday and he did get emancipated. So therefor he was well within rights to claim the lordships that belonged to him. So saying that, Albus Dumbledore, you will no longer be voting in proxy for Lord Potter-Black on any of his votes. For now he has named his Potter and Black proxy as well as several others that I'm not going to name. Everything in the will is legal, above board, and sealed because Black used blood to make sure that nothing could be contested. Now you all may stay because I will be reading the Potter's wills here in a few moments."

Now that Ragnok was finished talking several people were shouting but none louder than Molly Weasley who shouted "How could that good for nothing bastard say what he did about Ron, Ginny, and me. I can't believe he said that! He was supposed to leave me some money and Ginny was supposed to marry Harry! He can't dissolve the marriage arrangement. Albus, do something!"

Albus was pale as he stayed sat in the chair he was in. He couldn't believe that all of his money, books, and trinkets were gone. He couldn't believe that Sirius kicked them out of headquarters. He couldn't believe that Sirius had put paid to all of his plans. He had to find a way to salvage everything that he has worked for. At Molly's words he looked up at her and shook his head. "I can't do anything, Molly. If Sirius has dissolved the arranged marriage and made sure that Harry is emancipated then I can't change it."

Molly's eyes flashed with fire. "Just wait until I get my hands on that boy. He'll wish that he never got emancipated. I can't believe that he told the Goblins to take my money! I deserved that money and so did Ronald and Ginerva. He owes us for coming to the Burrow."

Arthur had enough and stood up. He shocked everyone when he pulled his wand and said "I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, hereby annul my marriage to Mary Molly Weasley nee Prewett and cast her from the Weasley family for behavior unbecoming of a Weasley. I hereby disown Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley from the Weasley family for behavior unbecoming of a Weasley. From this day forward let it be known that Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva have no claim to any Weasley family property or money. So I say, so mote it be!"

He shot a look at Molly that had her stopping in her tracks as he snarled "You disgust me! I will be doing as Sirius suggested and getting checked for potions and/or spells. If I find even one on me you will be facing charge. You and your your children are a disgrace to my family and me. And before you say anything let me remind you since I annulled our marriage due to behavior unbecoming of a Weasley you only have two children. You have no legal right or say about my five sons. I should have done this a long time ago."

Molly looked at Arthur with wide eyes and then she screeched "You can't do this to me! I won't allow you to! I deserve that money Black left you and you will give it to me, Arthur!"

Arthur shook his head but before he could say anything another voice cut in with "You don't deserve anything you harpy. Now shut the bloody hell up before I shut you up. You have wronged a young man that has done nothing to you and that belongs to me. For that you must answer for."

* * *

A/N 2: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter... However I'm dealing with a hurt back currently so I'm not able to sit up as long as I would like for long periods of a time... The next chapter will have the reading of the Potter's will in it along with some other stuff... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I meant to have this updated before now but unfortunately between real life and being on a laptop that doesn't have word on it currently I haven't had the time to finish typing this chapter up... However here it is now and I am so sorry for the wait... So I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Avengers, or the X-Men!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

New York

Loki sighed once everyone was sat down and comfortable. "I know that we have a lot to talk about but I would like to get through some of it quickly so that I can pop over to the UK and see what the reactions so far are about Harry leaving. I think it best so that we know how to proceed."

Everyone nodded but it was Nick who said "So far the only thing I know is that the reading of Sirius Black should be happening in the next few minutes. Although Gringotts, Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin, Harry, and us are the only ones aware that Sirius is alive and finally getting the help that he needs in order to heal completely from his stay in Azkaban. He will join Harry here once he is cleared."

Everyone nodded again and Tony said "So where do we start?"

Loki smirked. "Tony, do what you do best. Research the Dursley's and find every piece of dirt that you can about them and make sure it makes it into the papers in their town. Make sure that what they have done to Harry makes the paper and presents them in the worst kind of light. Also start a file on Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. We'll decide later on how to get revenge on them. Bruce, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on Harry while I pop over to Gringotts London. I don't think Harry will wake up but if he does give him the potion that is beside his bed after he eats. Pepper, make sure that Harry gets something light to eat if he does wake up before I get back. Steve, I want you to make sure that he doesn't try to walk on his own. Nick, Phil, Clint, Natasha, you four are in charge of his security. Make sure that no harm comes to him. I'll be taking Thor with me so that if need be he can keep me in line. I don't know if you have all noticed it but Harry has the mark of an Asgardian on his forehead. I'm not exactly sure how or why he does but I'll figure it out in the next couple of days. For now we just need to make sure that Harry rests, eats, and knows that he is cared for. It shouldn't take Thor and I more than a couple hours at most. When we get back we can sit down more and talk things through further."

Nick couldn't hold back a groan. "If you are going over there, Loki, then I want your word that you won't kill any of them. I know how you can get when it comes to children being hurt. I really don't want to have to come over there and break you out of what passes for their jail. Understand?"

Loki chuckled. "What passes for their jail couldn't hold me, Nick, but if it makes you feel better I give you my word that I won't do any permanent damage to them. However I cannot tell you that they won't get the rough side of my tongue for what they have done to Harry."

Thor stood up and smiled slightly. "I shall keep my brother in line, Nick. We will return as quickly as we can. Loki, disguise us so that nobody recognizes us. We do not need for them to figure out that young Harry is with us or that he is even in the United States."

Loki smirked and with a wave of his hand he had his and Thor's looks changed. "We are as changed as I feel comfortable doing, brother. Now we should get going because I do not want to miss much of what is about to go down."

Thor nodded and then grabbed onto Loki's arm. He wasn't surprised that once he blinked him and his brother were in a room that was filled with people that couldn't see them. He knew that the Goblins could feel them both but he also knew that they wouldn't bring attention to them because they wouldn't want for certain people that were in the room to figure out where Harry was. He leaned against the wall next to his brother as they silently listened to Sirius' will being read. He couldn't help but smirk at the words that Sirius had said to the people who have hurt Harry intentionally.

His eyes widened in shock when after the will was read and the confrontation between the woman who he knew was Molly Weasley and her now ex husband Arthur when he heard a voice he never thought would be here as the person snarled "You don't deserve anything you harpy. Now shut the bloody hell up before I shut you up. You have wronged a young man that has done nothing to you and that belongs to me. For that you must answer for."

He started to step forward but stopped when Loki dropped the spell that was making them invisible as Loki asked "Father, what are you doing here?"

King Odin of Asgard turned his head to look at both of his sons and smirked. "I'm here to make sure that these mortals know just how badly they have messed up by trying to use one under my protection for their own needs. I do believe that we will be having a talk later, sons, but for now I must deal with this."

Loki pursed his lips but nodded. "Only if I get the chance to let loose on those who have hurt a young man who didn't and doesn't it. I have been watching as they have played with the life of a young boy who didn't do anything to them and for that they will answer to me about."

Odin nodded but turned back to Albus, Molly, Ron, and Ginny. "You four along with some others will pay for what you have done to a boy under my protection. You will answer for your many crimes against not only him but others. You may not pay today and you may not pay tomorrow but don't think for one second that you will get off scot free for what you have done to young Harry Potter. Before you leave your memory will be wiped of my sons being here but you will remember me showing up and making sure that you have learned just who it is that you have pissed off and what you have brought on yourselves for your actions and inactions against a boy that didn't do anything to deserve anything that you have done to him. You will realize that you are NOT the one in charge of Harry's life. You will realize that if you even try to find Harry Potter that you will wish that you have never been born. Albus Dumbledore, you have wronged Harry in so many ways that I'm not even sure where to begin with you. I do believe that I will begin by giving an interview to the Daily Prophet and letting them know just what kind of man that they have looked towards to lead them. I will make sure that everyone knows of your past and no stone will be left unturned in your life. Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva, from this day forward everyone in the Wizarding world will know just what kind of people you are. Everyone will know that you stole from and used a boy who saved everyone's lives when he was a baby. Not one person will want to associate with you once they learn what you have done and what you have planned to do to a boy who loved you like family. This is just the beginning of what your punishments will be for what you have done. Not a day will go by that you won't be looking over your shoulder wondering when I will appear again and finish what I have started in making you pay for all the pain and hurt that you have caused a boy that has done nothing to anyone. Loki, now you can have your say even though they won't remember it."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "I do believe that I will wait until they can remember what I have said to them. It won't be as satisfying if I do it now and they don't remember my words, Father."

Odin nodded and then looked at the Goblins. "I would appreciate it if you would obliviate the four that I have named of my sons being here but make sure that they remember me and what I have said to them."

Ragnok nodded and stepped forward after Loki once again made himself and Thor invisible for the time being. He clicked his fingers four times and then stepped back before he snarled "Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Prewett you can leave now. You four are not needed for the reading of the Potter's wills. Just know that if you even try to take money that doesn't belong to you, you will be facing Goblin retribution. Now get out of here before I have my guards throw you out!"

He waited until the four left before he turned to look at everyone else. "You all may take a ten minute break and then we will have the reading of the Potter's will. If you have any questions feel free to come up and ask me them during the short break. Refreshments are on the table in the back of the room."

* * *

A/N 2: I know that I said the reading of the Potter will would be in this chapter but I decided to hold off until the next chapter... I hope that you all were surprised on who the voice at the end of chapter 3 was... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *does a little happy dance* I have been on a roll with updating! LOL! Yay me! So here is this chapter... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the Avengers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ragnok cleared his throat and said "If you all will take your seats again once more I will read the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter. Once again I ask for you all to not interrupt and just wait until I am finished reading them before asking any questions. Thank you."

Once he was sure that he had everyone's attention he unrolled James Potter's will and cleared his throat once again and said "I, Lord James Charlus Potter, being sound in mind, magic, soul, and body do declare this my last will and testament and any other wills before this are null and void.

If I should die before my wife and she is alive than everything except what I have gifted in this will is to be held in trust by her for my son and heir Harry James Potter. If we are both dead then Lord Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Lord Lucius Malfoy are to hold all of my estate in trust until Harry reaches the age of thirteen at which time he can claim the family ring and become Lord Harry James Potter.

Now onto the other stuff. If Lily and I have both died then Peter Pettigrew sold us out because he was our secret keeper. I also want it known that Albus Dumbledore knows this because he is the one that cast the Fidelus charm upon the house we were hiding in. If Lily and I are both dead then custody of our son is to be given to Lord Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Lord Lucius Malfoy to be raised in the manor befitting a young Lord. In no circumstance is Harry to go to Lily's adopted sister or her whale of a husband.

To my wife Lily Potter, I leave you two hundred thousand galleons that is yours to do with what you want if you survive this war. I love you, Lily, and you were always my heart. Take care of our son if you are alive and make sure that he knows he was my life just like you were.

To Sirius Black, I leave one hundred thousand galleons and my eternal love. You were always like a brother to me. Raise my son, Padfoot, and make sure that he knows just how much I love him.

To Remus Lupin, I leave one hundred thousand galleons and my eternal love. I love you, Moony, and you were always like a brother to me.

To Peter Pettigrew, if I don't die by the so called Lord Voldemort who is actually a creation of Albus Dumbledore's I leave you fifty thousand galleons. However if I do die by the hand of the so called Lord Voldemort I leave you nothing except the reminder that you owe me a life debt and Harry can and will call it in when he finds out about it.

To Severus Snape, first I want to give you an apology for everything I did and said to you while we were in school. Secondly I would like for you to help Sirius, Remus, and Lucius help to raise my son. I leave you seventy five thousand galleons and access to any and all Potter properties for you to look for potion ingredients.

To Lucius Malfoy, I would like for you to help raise my son. I leave you twenty thousand galleons and a vault of five thousand galleons for your son Draco.

To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you my notebooks and journals that I have compiled on Transfiguration. I also request that you stay in Harry's life and be a grandmother to him. I leave you five thousand galleons.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing but these words. I know what you did, old man, and in time everyone else will as well. Leave my son alone because you won't like what happens to you if you try to run his life.

To Neville Longbottom, I leave you five thousand galleons in a trust vault which you can access when you are eleven years old. Spend the money how you want too.

To Augustus Longbottom, I leave you ten thousand galleons and ask that you help Harry renew his alliances when he takes his Lordship on.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom, I leave you the paintings that you have always admired and ten thousand galleons. You two are like family to me and Lily. I do so hope that you will be in Harry's life as he grows up.

To Tom Riddle, I leave you these words. You are not to blame for what you have become. You need to get checked by a mind healer because the creation of your persona Lord Voldemort is due to Albus Dumbledore imperuising you. I also leave you the proof in a special vault that Ragnok can give you access too.

To Amelia Bones, I leave you fifty thousand galleons that you can access when and if you become the head of the DMLE! You are a great Auror, Amelia, and I know that you will do what you have to in order to make sure that the Wizarding world makes it through a war.

This concludes my last will and testament."

Ragnok saw that everyone had tears in their eyes and gave them a few minutes before he unrolled Lily Potter's will and said "I, Lady Lily Rose Potter, being sound in mind, magic, soul, and body do declare this my last will and testament and any wills before this are null and void. I am going to keep this short and simple. If both James and I are dead Harry is to be raised by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. Under no circumstance is my son to be placed with my adoptive sister Petunia or her husband Vernon Dursley. For those who don't know which is everyone but Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius I am a pureblood but was left with muggles for some reason. Harry will need an inheritance test done when he turns thirteen in order to make sure that he claims everything he has the right to. Everything I own goes to my son except for those I have named in this will. If James and I are dead it is because Peter Pettigrew sold us out and he was our Secret Keeper.

To my husband James Potter, if you live and I don't make sure that Harry knows how much I love him. I love you, James.

To Severus Snape, there is a letter for you in my vault and I want you to read it. You always have been and you always will be my brother, Severus, and I love you. Help raise Harry. I leave you one hundred thousand galleons and your choice of property from the extensive list of properties that I now own.

To Sirius Black, there is a letter for you in my vault. You are and were a brother to me and I love you, Sirius. Raise Harry with the others and make sure he knows how much James and I love him. I won't leave you any money because I know that you won't take it.

To Remus Lupin, there is a letter in my vault for you. I love you, Remus, and you were just like a brother to me like Siri and Sev were. I leave you one hundred thousand galleons and your choice of property from the extensive list of properties that I now own.

To Lucius Malfoy, there is a letter in my vault for you. I love you, Lucius, and remember you are a brother to me just like the others. I leave you ten thousand galleons held in trust for your son.

To Minerva McGonagall, I leave you my heartfelt thanks and five thousand galleons. Make sure the men don't raise Harry to be nothing but a prankster. I also leave ten thousand galleons a year starting the year that Harry starts Hogwarts for those who need help paying their tuition. That should help out a lot of Muggle-Borns that wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts otherwise.

To Filius Flitwick, I leave you my Charms journals so that you can see the ones I have invented.

To Thomas Riddle, I leave you five thousand galleons, and access to the Slytherin family vault once you have regained your sanity. Nothing that you have done has been your fault, Tom, and I forgive you if you were the one to kill me. If you are sane and feel the need to make it up to James and I then I want you to help keep an eye on Harry and make sure that he stays happy and safe.

To Amelia Bones, I leave you my journals and proof of Albus Dumbledore's misdeeds and criminal activity.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you these words. Make sure that your affairs are in order because your time will be coming. You have messed up so many lives and for that you will have to answer for.

This concludes my last will and testament. I just want everyone named in the will minus Dumbledore to make sure that Harry knows how much I love him."

Ragnok rolled the will back up and put it away. "I will give you all five minutes and then you can ask any questions that you may have."

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay I got this chapter finished! LOL! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay I am back with the next chapter! I do hope that you all will enjoy this chapter... By the way this chapter gets back to Harry and the others in New York... I figured I would do this chapter and then the next chapter will go back to the people in Britain at least for half of the chapter! LOL... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the Avengers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **New York**

Tony growled low in his throat as he went through the information that Jarvis had been able to pull up on Harry's so called relatives. He swore long and hard the more he read. He couldn't believe that someone somewhere had not picked up on the fact that the Dursley's were abusing the boy. "I can't believe this shit!"

Clint looked up and over at Tony from where he was sitting. "What can't you believe, Tony? What has you so pissed off?"

Tony swore again and threw the piece of paper he was reading away from himself. "Either the people of Surrey, England are complete idiots or someone paid someone quite handsomely to look the other way. I am going through what Jarvis dug up on the Dursley's and it is as clear as glass that Harry was being abused and that it was noticeable. I mean seriously what seven year old boy is going to be outside late at night on his own violation tending to a garden that he could barely see because there was no light even from a porch lamp? What young child would wear clothes that look to be at least eight sizes to big for him on his own? Why would he look so damn skinny and have bruises all the time? It is clearly easy to see that he was being abused yet not one single mother fucking person stepped in to do something about it."

Clint's eyes flashed as he hissed "Are you saying that everyone knew about it but didn't care to stop it? I think you need to look into it further and if that is the case destroy those who definitely knew but didn't do or say anything to stop it, Tony. We can't let them get away with it. A young boy was severely abused and he had nobody to turn to for help. He had nobody to care for him or show him that what was happening to him was not his fault. Hell even now it is going to be a long while before he trusts all of us completely. His trust in adults has pretty much been shattered completely. I am not sure if he even completely trusts those who sent him to us. I know that when I was abused growing up that I had hell getting over it. Unfortunately Harry has a lot more to get over than I do because I was rescued within six months of the abuse starting. For Harry he had to go through years and years of abuse before he was finally rescued."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "The main problem is going to get him to agree to stay here I think. After everything that he has been through I don't feel right taking his away freedom to choose. I think that if we are honest with him that we will have better luck on getting him to agree to stay here. We can't force him to do something that he does not want to do after what those stupid asses from the British Wizarding world has done to him. We can't keep things from him even if we think that they should be kept because if we do then we will be no better than those that he left to get away from. I am going to start compiling all the information on everyone that I can and find the best way to destroy their reputations but I won't put it into action until he gives me the go ahead. Bruce, I know that you just went to check in on Harry so how is he doing?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "He is still sleeping peacefully so that is a good thing. From what I can gather he his healing quickly with everything that Loki did to help him heal. His body needs the rest that it is currently getting. If I had to take a guess I would say that we have at least another four hours before he wakes. Although I find it more likely that he will sleep until tomorrow morning which if he does then that is even better. I wonder how Loki and Thor are getting along over there."

Nick who had been sitting in silence listening to the others talk barked out a laugh. "If I had to make a guess they are probably making some people wish that they were never born. The one thing I can say about Loki is that when it comes to children or teenagers he takes a dim view on those who harm them. I kind of find myself hoping that he makes their lives hell for what they have done to Mr. Potter. In all my years I have never seen a teenager so badly used as he is. I may be a lot of things but I would never think of using a child to do a job that an adult should do. There isn't a lot in this world that I haven't seen or even done myself but what was done to that boy is not something I can even begin to condone. If you are going to use a person as a weapon then why in the hell would you let them be abused? After all why would that person feel loyalty to the person who allowed the abuse to go on?"

Steve huffed. "None of what they did makes sense. Why would they want to have a child be so abused and broken? Why would they want to pin all of their hopes on one child? I don't get why the think they have the right to force him to fight when they obviously aren't fighting for themselves? I can honestly say that if I was in Harry's position that I would have left just like he did. Actually I probably would have left way before he did. He seems to be strong even for his age."

Tony nodded and shut his eyes. "He does but he shouldn't have to be this strong. He should have been able to rely on the adults that were in his life. It never should have gotten as bad as it did. Something should have been done a long ass time ago. The way I see it they brought the shitstorm that is about to happen to every single one of them, themselves. They don't deserve mercy or leniency while being dealt with. They deserve to feel all the pain and suffering that they will be getting. They deserve to have their sins brought to the attention of everyone else. They deserve to be reviled for what they have done to and put Harry through. They don't deserve to have anything good in their lives when all they did was to help make Harry's life hell. I am more than looking forward to destroying their lives and reputations. They will reap what they have sowed and they will know why their lives are being shattered just like they shattered his life."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then went back to do what they were doing before Tony's outburst. They just hoped that Loki and Thor were making those people who Harry lives hell.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter... Next chapter we will be back in London and at Gringotts... Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story, but the good news is that I am back with a new chapter for you all to read… I want to clear a few things up because I don't think that I did… In the summary it says alive Sirius and that is very much true even though his will was read in a previous chapter… The Goblins agreed to read his will since he supposedly died because of the stuff in it…. He also passed his Lordship onto Harry because he didn't feel like he could handle being Lord Black because he was/is still healing from his illegal incarceration in Azkaban…

Very few people know that Sirius is still alive and the ones that do are the ones who helped Harry escape to New York… Loki knows that Sirius is alive as do the Avengers because he is already in NYC… That will be brought up shortly… Now onto the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Avengers

 **Word Count: 2,759 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Gringotts London**

Minerva looked at Odin with narrowed eyes. "Just how did Mr. Potter come to be under your protection, King Odin?"

Odin looked at Minerva with a smirk. "Charlus Potter saved my life once before when I made a rare visit to Midgard. After that him and I kept in contact with one another and I even attended his and his wife's funeral when they were murdered by the old fool who just left. I tried to keep an eye on James and his wife and then later on Harry, but the old man did something that blocked us from being able to see Harry all the time. We would only catch glimpses of him until recently when we were able to see him all the time once more."

He turned his head to look at his two sons who were now visible again. "How is Harry doing, Loki?"

Loki sighed and shook his head. "He is in a deep sleep right now, Father, while he heals. I healed all of his currently injuries and his older injuries that didn't heal correctly. I moved him to where Thor and I are staying for right now because he isn't going to be able to do anything on his own for the next couple of weeks at least. I did a complete diagnostic on him so I was able to get a list of every single injury he had and what caused it. I am honestly surprised that he lived through a lot of them because of the nature of the injury."

At that Amelia Bones who had been sitting quietly and taking notes stiffened as she asked "Just what kind of injuries has the young man had in the past Prince Loki?"

Loki looked at Amelia with a grim look on his face. "I will list some of the injuries, but not when they occurred exactly. I will tell you that from the age of five up until he came to me he has had second and third degree burns, his right jaw broken, broken back, fractured neck, fractured right collar bone, all ten fingers broken, both hands broken, his right arm broken, a fractured skull twice, and several other injuries. In his first year at Hogwarts he was given an obedience potion and suffered from the pain curse. In his second year he was given an obedience potion and a loyalty potion. He was bitten by a basilisk in his second year and healed by a phoenix. You all know what happened in his fourth year. His fifth year he was tortured with a blood quill while at Hogwarts."

Amelia's eyes flashed as she turned to look at the three Professors still there. "Just what in the hell is going on at Hogwarts? Why was the DMLE not alerted to the fact that an eleven-year-old was subjected to the _Cruciatus Curse_? Why was the DMLE not alerted to the fact that there was a basilisk running around Hogwarts?"

Severus shook his head. "I told Albus that we needed to bring in the DMLE about both different instances, but he thought that he knew better. He figured that since he was the Chief Warlock that it made him above the law. I have always suspected, but didn't and still don't have the proof that he was behind Harry being subjected to the _Cruciatus_. It was the fact this his eyes flashed with fear when I suggested bringing in the DMLE that made me start to suspect. After that year I kept a close eye on Harry when I could. It didn't help that he did go to Minerva about the Philosophers Stone and she pretty much ignored his warning and sent him on his way."

Minerva pursed her lips and glared at Severus. "Well how was I supposed to know that he was telling the truth? He shouldn't haven even known about the stone!"

Filius who had been there, but silent looked at Minerva in shock even as he shook his own head. "Minerva, I'm not even young Mr. Potter's Head of House, but even I could tell back in his first year that he wasn't prone to lying or exaggerating the truth. You should have at the very least asked him why he thought that somebody was after the damn stone! Apparently you failed Harry Potter more than once in his first year. It was left to Severus, Pomona, and I to pick up your slack after you took so many points off of him and Miss Granger when their own house started attacking them in front of us and you turned a blind eye to it! It was so bad Pomona and I had to let Harry and Miss Granger sleep in our houses. That isn't to mention the fact that in their first year you sent four first years into the Forbidden Forest at night for their detentions."

At that everyone in the room shouted "What?!"

However, it was Amelia who took it further as she asked in a hard tone "You sent four first years into the Forbidden at night for a detention, Minerva? What in the hell were you thinking, woman? I'm starting to wonder if you should even be teaching any children right now! You had best have a damn good reason for the things you did before I end up taking you to the Ministry for questioning under veritaserum! While we're at it why did you take so many points off of them and ignore the fact that your house was terrorizing them for it? And don't think for one second I have forgotten that you ignored the fact that Harry Potter came to you about something that should NOT have been in the school in the first place, Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva scowled at Severus, Filius, and finally Amelia. "I took so many points off of them for being out after curfew. I didn't say anything to my lions because I figured that they would keep Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and to some extent Mr. Longbottom from being out after curfew. As for the detention in the Forbidden Forest I only assigned that when Albus told me too."

Lucius who was standing beside Severus narrowed his at eyes at Minerva. "Severus was shadowing Harry and Hermione the night that they were out after curfew along with Filius. I alerted both Severus and Filius to the fact that they would be out after curfew helping Hagrid get rid of a baby dragon that he had hatched. Draco had tried telling you and you ignored him. As to how Harry knew about the Philosophers stone it would have been hard for him not to have known with all the clues that Hagrid was dropping the young man every single time Hagrid saw and spoke to Harry. Your biggest failure, McGonagall, is that you think that Albus Dumbledore can do no wrong. Even after everything that you have heard here you are thinking that Dumbledore had to have a reason to do everything that he did. Before you accuse me of reading your mind no I did not, you are just that easy to read by looking at your face. Shouldn't your students come first before a man who has proven time and time again that he only looks out for his own best interest?"

He turned his head to look at Ragnok. "Ragnok, is there a way to make sure that someone watches over McGonagall and that she does check to see how the families of those that gets awarded the scholarships are treating their child right? While Black may have trusted her I have doubts unless she swears a vow that she will do exactly what she has been charged to do by Sirius Black."

Ragnok nodded. "I will make sure that someone works with her and I actually already cleared that with Sirius Black."

At that everyone gasped except those in the know, but it was Amelia who put things together quickly. "Sirius isn't dead is he?"

Remus shook his head. "Forty-eight hours after he fell through the veil he was spit back out, but it was enough to activate his will. He chose to have his will read so that Dumbledore wouldn't suspect anything. Sirius is with Harry or he will be after he recovers from the healing that Loki performed on him. Loki put Sirius in what is called a healing coma so that his mind has a chance to heal from all the years that he spent in Azkaban. The Minister of Magic where Sirius is has already cleared him of any and all charges against him and has filed charges with the ICW against Great Britain's Ministry and the severe miscarriage of justice that was carried out. It isn't going to be long before Dumbledore, Fudge, and several others get what they so richly deserve."

Loki's eyes flashed. "They will all pay for what they have done to Harry Potter. I will not allow anyone else to harm him in words or actions. If the wizards and witches ever want a chance to have Harry come back here, then there will need to be major changes made before I even feel comfortable asking him to even come here to visit. The adults in the Great Britain wizarding world need to learn how to take care of their problems themselves instead of putting all their hopes and demands on the shoulders of a young man. Now I am going back to check on Harry. Severus, Lucius, Moody, Arthur, and Remus send word to me later on today when you are alone and I will come back to see you to talk further about plans. Father, feel free to come and see Thor and I in the next couple of days."

Odin nodded and smiled at his youngest son. "I will come and visit you two in the next three days, Loki. Make sure to send word if you need your mother or I before then."

Loki nodded as he smiled at his father. He couldn't be happier that they were finally as close as they should be with being father and son. "We will, father. Besides you have Hemidell who can and will keep an eye on Harry and us."

Odin smirked as he watched Loki grab a hold of Thor and teleport away before he turned to look at Minerva with hard eyes. "You too have a lot to answer for, Minerva McGonagall, and you will. While I know that everything that you did wasn't maliciously done the fact remains that you have allowed those that should have been under your protection to be abused and used when they should have been protected. You have two weeks to think on your actions before I and my wife come to see you. Think very hard on everything that you have and what you may still do because if you wrong anymore children under your care you will NOT like what I or my wife will do to you."

Minerva nodded shakily. "Yes, King Odin."

Odin looked at Amelia. "I will come and see you in four days, Madam Bones. I am sure that by then you will have a list of charges against those who have harmed Harry Potter. I assure you that I will be making sure that those who have harmed my charge will get the punishment that they deserve to the fullest extent that I can. For now, I must go so that I can let my wife know that young Harry is alright for the most part."

Amelia nodded and waited until Odin left before she looked at Severus, Remus, Moody, Arthur, and Lucius. "I expect you four in my office tomorrow so that we can talk. I think for now that we should all leave. Ragnok, I would like a full report on just what was stolen from Harry Potter and who it was stolen by. I would also like the proof that Lily Potter had about any and all activities that Albus Dumbledore has done that is against the law."

Ragnok nodded. "Come back tomorrow morning and I will have everything that you have requested, Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded sharply. "Filius, I would like for you to come by my office tomorrow around three to have a chat. Minerva, we will also be having a talk, but I will wait until after you see Kind Odin and Queen Frigga. Anybody else that needs to see more for one reason or another can pop in and see me at any time. For now, I think we should all head out and let Director Ragnok do what he needs to do."

She gave a smile to everyone and then walked out of the meeting room. Her head was spinning with everything that she had learned and she wanted the chance to get her thoughts in order without anyone else around.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Stark Tower, New York**

Loki shook his head when he saw Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Phil, Bruce, and Nick were all sitting in the common room when him and Thor re-appeared. When he saw them all looking at him he sighed. "I did not get to make them pay like I had planned because they had another surprise visitor there. It seems that Thor's and my father has taken Harry under his protection. From what Odin told us and everyone else there at the will reading Charlus Potter who is Harry Potter's grandfather saved him when he made one of his rare visits to Midgard. Odin went off on Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra. He had Director Ragnok wipe their minds of Thor and I being there so that they wouldn't know or suspect that Harry is with us."

Nick nodded. "Good then they will be afraid of their own shadows for now until you go and give them hell, Loki. How did it go other than that?"

Loki ran a hand through his hair. "It was eventful. Minerva McGonagall got told off which is a good thing because if I had been the one to do it I'm not sure that I would have been able to stop myself from doing something to her. While she has done nothing nowhere bad enough as Dumbledore she still let Harry down by believing everything that Dumbledore said or did. What have you guys been up to?"

Tony smirked. "I have been looking into the Dursley's. I want them to pay for what they have done to Harry so I'm going to hit them where it hurts which is apparently their reputations. By the time I am finished with them they will wish that they were never born. They deserve everything that I am going to do to them and then some. They will not be able to walk in public without everyone pointing at them and whispering about them behind their backs. They aren't going to know what hit them."

Bruce chuckled. "This is one thing that I am backing Tony up on one hundred percent. I have checked in on Harry a couple times and he is sleeping peacefully. I have a feeling that he won't wake up until tomorrow."

Loki nodded. "You are probably correct, Bruce. When he does wake up I will check him over again and then decide if he can get out of bed on his own or not. I think that a light breakfast of toast and eggs will be good for him to eat. He will need to start off slowly food wise until his stomach is use to food again."

Pepper nodded. "Bruce and I have talked about that and came up with several things that Harry could possibly eat. Once we came up with the list we had Jarvis order everything and had it delivered because none of us wanted to leave in case Harry woke up."

Loki smiled slightly at that. "At least all of us want to look after him for the right reasons. Alright we should all get some rest because tomorrow is going to be rough on all of us I think."

Everyone nodded, but nobody moved because they wanted to be close in case Harry woke up and needed something. They all spread out and made themselves comfortable for the night.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* Finally this chapter is done... I'm not to sure on this chapter, but I do kind of like it... I did enjoy writing it... lol... Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you do...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter starts the next day for both Great Britain and The United States. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers

 **Word Count: 1,264 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

Severus sighed as he adjusted the wards so that Tom could enter the house. He was still surprised that Harry had made it to where the wards on not only at Number 12 Grimmuald Place would respond to him but any Black and Potter property would respond to him. He felt people entering the wards and called for Kreacher. "Kreacher, would you please make sure that once everyone is in her in the library that we have snacks and refreshments please."

Kreacher nodded. "I will do so, Potions Master Snape. Can you tell Kreacher how Master Harry is doing?"

Severus sighed again. "As far as I know he is doing alright, Kreacher. If you would like you can pop over to see him later today yourself. All of his injuries have been healed and I have yet to be sent word that he has woke up from the deep sleep that Loki put him in after healing him. Also, Kreacher, I have invited Amelia Bones here so when she arrives please show her into the library."

He waited until Kreacher popped away and then looked at Lucius, Moody, Arthur, Tom, Remus, Hermione, Draco, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks. "You may as well sit down because we have a lot to go over before Amelia, Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood arrive."

Hermione narrowed her eyes when she recognized just who her Potions Professor had invited into Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. "Sir, is there a reason why you invited a young Voldemort into the house?"

Severus smirked slightly. "I think that while we are not at Hogwarts and even when we are as long as we are not in class you may call me Severus, Miss Granger. Yes, Tom is as you said a young Lord Voldemort but what you don't know is that Harry helped him to cleanse himself of all the dark magic that he had done and that had been done to him including making Tom sane again after making his soul whole once more by an old spell he found in one of his family grimoire's. We learned a lot of things that we didn't know and Arthur, Lucius, Moody, Remus, and myself are working towards correcting them as is Tom on the things that he can. Sirius should be with Harry soon because he has been healed completely."

Arthur nodded and looked at his sons. "I am sorry that I didn't put a stop to the way Molly was acting towards you and treating you five. I should have stepped in and didn't but I can and will rectify that now. Charlie, you should know as the second oldest son that you are technically the head of the Prewitt family because it is patriarchal in nature and Bill can't be the head since he is my heir. It is your choice on if you let Molly, Ron, and Ginny keep the Prewitt name or not."

Charlie nodded and then surprised everyone when he pulled his wand out. "I, Charles Arthur Weasley, Head of the Prewitt family, due hereby cast Mary Molly Prewitt, Ronald Billius Prewitt, and Ginevra Molly Prewitt from the Prewitt family due to conduct not befitting a Prewitt, so I say, so mote it be." He put his wand away and looked at everyone. "I refuse to let her try to use the Prewitt name to hide behind. What can I do to help Harry?"

Arthur smiled at his second oldest son. "Right now the only thing we can all do is keep an eye on things. We have no doubt that Dumbledore will be searching for Harry but he won't find him unless Harry wants to be found. Here shortly Harry will be joined where he is at by five people who will be there as bodyguards for him." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I think that it is only fair that we let you know that Cedric is alive and will be joining Harry where he is. Amos and Elizabeth Diggory have known that Cedric is alive but have kept that news away from everyone until we could get Tom healed."

Tom nodded. "Amos would be here, but he is currently at the Daily Prophet office giving them an interview. Fudge will be done for once the newspaper is delivered to the citizens of Great Britain. From what Harry told us he has big plans and he needs a while to set everything up because he has no doubt that once it is made public knowledge that several people are going to be clamoring for him to stop what he is doing and/or to do things that he shouldn't have to be the one to do. Harry is safe where he is and I have no doubt that those tasked with keeping an eye on him will do just that. He won't get put into dangerous situations to test his abilities because if he does then whomever placed him in that situation will have several pissed off wizards to deal with."

Bill who had been listening smirked. "I know where Harry is and that is only because I oversaw the warding done on the building he owns. There is no way that nobody is going to be able to get in there if they mean him harm whether it be physical, emotional, or mental, which means that the business he is planning on starting up will be safe because nobody is going to be able to steal his ideas before he gets them patented. Griphook with Harry's permission let me read a couple of his ideas and I have to say that they are good and I think that they will be a big help to the Wizarding world once he gets the items made. I will be going back and forth between Gringotts London Branch and the Gringotts Branch nearest Harry so that I can help him with a few things that have been requested."

Lucius nodded. "I wondered if Master Griphook had been able to talk to you yet, but I didn't want to bring it up in case he hadn't. At least you will be able to check on Harry for us weekly since we won't be able to get away that often to check on him in person. I will ask of you, Bill, that you make sure that the boy isn't pushing himself. With the inheritance test coming back the way it did he is going to have a lot of responsibility on his shoulder's but between all of us I think that we can help him what needs to be done. I do believe that the others should be here soon so we can talk about everything else then."

Severus nodded. "I agree with Lucius. Besides that, will give me time to send work to Loki in case he would like to join in the meeting for some reason. He may have thought of something that the rest of us didn't since he isn't as close to the situation as we are all."

He waited until everyone nodded and then sent a patronus message to Loki asking how Harry was and letting him know that they were having a small meeting if he would like to join them. He had a feeling that Loki would join them and knew that if he did that at least someone neutral so to speak would be able to be an unbiased opinion on Harry and what he went through.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I know that this chapter could have been longer, but I didn't want to take from the short meeting that they had at Grimmuald Place... Next up is New York and we see how Harry is doing... The meeting with Amelia, Augusta, and a couple others will also be up next... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
